Hunting the Truth
by slexieotpforever
Summary: We all know the famous Winchesters. They are hunters who protect the world from evil without seeking any reward. But what if there was another hunter whom they've met at the very beginning of their journey? What if she grows closer to the two brothers than they all expected? Will love spark? Will she be able to break down the walls that Sam and Dean have built around their hearts?
1. Sam and Dean Winchester

*Annabelle's P.O.V.*

I am now in Jericho, where I heard John was last seen before his disappearance. Yes, John is missing, and I have to find him if I am ever supposed to have even the slightest chance of finding the things that killed my family; starting with the one that killed my Mom. I quickly did some research, and found out that John was investigating the disappearances of young men that go back ten years and all seem to occur on the same stretch of road. The latest victim was Troy Squire, so I asked a few people and found out his girlfriend's name; Amy Hein.

As I wandered around a little, looking for Amy, I saw a girl hanging up posters of Troy. That must be Amy, so I walked over to her with a small, polite smile.

"Excuse me?" The girl turned around, and looked at me questioningly. She had dark red hair which she had up in a pony tail, and was wearing dark makeup, but was dressed normally. "Are you Amy Hein?" She nodded, so I gave her a friendly smile. "Troy spoke about you all the time," Her eyes widened.

"You've seen him?" she asked eagerly, but I shook my head sadly.

"No, I'm sorry. I'm also looking for him, so I thought you and I are kind of on the same boat here,"

"Who are you?" Amy asked cautiously.

"I'm Troy's older cousin, Annabelle," I lied, only telling her my real name. Just as she opened her mouth to speak, two men walked over to us. One was quite tall, and the other one was slightly shorter. However, the shorter one seemed older than the taller one; he seemed the same age as me, maybe a year older. He had brown, short spiky hair and amazing green eyes. He was muscular, and very handsome. But he also seemed like the cocky type of a person, and the kind of a man who sees women as one-night stands only.

The taller man seemed younger than me by two or three years, and had dark brown, flat hair, slightly longer than the other man. He wasn't as muscular, but still good-looking, He also seemed like an intelligent person, and the kind of a man who takes a relationship seriously. To me, he just seemed innocent.

"You must be Amy," the shorter man said to Amy.

"Yeah," she just replied, turning away from the three of us and hanging another poster on the wall that was already covered with them.

"Troy told us about you. We're his uncles. I'm Dean, this is Sammy," the shorter man continued, gesturing to the taller man as he introduced themselves.

"He never mentioned you," Amy said a little skeptically, as 'Sammy' shook his head with a little smile at the shorter man. Apparently 'Sammy' isn't what he likes to be called. I'm guessing 'Sam' is his real name. "Or you," Amy looked at me skeptically as well.

"I'm sorry, but who are you?" Dean asked me, and he and Sam both looked at me in interest.

"I'm Annabelle, Troy's cousin," I introduced myself, and shook Dean's hand with a smile.

"Well, I'm Dean, this is Samm-"

"_Sam_," Sam cut him off, glaring at him slightly for the use of the nickname. I stifled a chuckle and also shook Sam's hand, receiving a friendly smile in return.

"Wait, don't you know each other?" Amy interrupted, confused.

"Members of our family don't really talk to one another," Dean explained, but I could tell he was hiding something. Amy nodded, but still seemed unconvinced and turned around to walk away. "Anyways, the two of us aren't around much. We're up in Modesto." Dean continued as we followed her.

"So, we're looking for him too," Sam said as he quickened his pace to stand in front of Amy. "And, we're kind of asking around,"

"Hey, are you okay?" Another girl walked up to us, and looked at Amy in concern. She had black flat hair which fell loosely on her shoulders, and also wore very dark makeup. Her clothes were very dark as well, mostly black.

"Yeah," Amy replied.

"You mind if we ask you a couple of questions?" Sam asked, and Amy nodded.

*15 minutes later, The Local Diner*

"I was on the phone with Troy," Amy begun explaining as we sat in the booth at the local diner. Amy and her friend were sitting on one side of the table, while Sam, Dean, and I were sitting on the other side of the table. The two young men already took up enough space, so I just sat on the very edge of the seat, with my legs on the side. "He was driving home. He said he would call me right back, and... He never did,"

"He didn't say anything strange? Or out of the ordinary?" Sam asked curiously, yet gently, making my eyebrows furrow in confusion a little. These are the kind of questions a hunter would ask.

"No. Nothing I can remember," Amy said with her voice quivering slightly, causing her friend to give her a look of sympathy.

"Alright, here's the deal," I started, as I leaned on the table, looking at the two girls. "Something's not right. So if you've heard anything..." I trailed off pointedly, but didn't miss the curious and interested looks the two men gave me. As if they knew I was hiding something. But I can easily tell that they are hiding something too.

"What is it?" Dean asked as the the girls shared a look.

"Well, it's just... I mean with all the guys going missing, people talk," Amy's friend said.

"What do they talk about?" Sam and Dean both asked in unison, making me smile a little. They look a little alike, they talk at the same time; they must be brothers.

"It's kind of this local legend," the girl continued after sharing a glance with Amy. "This one girl, she got murdered out on Centennial. Like decades ago," I saw Dean give Sam a knowing look, leading me to the conclusion that they are either hunters, or bad news. "Well, supposedly she's still out there. She hitchhikes, and whoever picks her up; well they... Disappear forever," Sam and Dean shared another knowing look, so I stood up and plastered a small smile on my face.

"Well, thank you for your time, ladies, but I have to get going," I apologized, and they nodded at me.

"We have to get going too," Dean said, as he and Sam stood up. The three of us gave the girls one last smile, before walking out of the soon as we were out, I grabbed them both and pulled them into the alley just around the corner. "Whoa, easy!" Dean yelled at me, and I glared at him.

"Who the hell are you?!" I hissed, and they looked at me in confusion and shock.

"We... Told you already," Sam said confused, making me roll my eyes.

"I mean what are you? You obviously know something not normal is happening here, so I want to know how you know it," I demanded.

"And how do you know all that?" Dean asked me suspiciously, taking a step forward.

"Okay, how about we introduce ourselves first?" Sam asked quickly, seeing that Dean and I were going to have a nasty argument in a second. We both calmed down a little, and I looked at Sam, waiting. "I'm Sam Winchester, and this is my older brother, Dean,"

"Wait... 'Winchester'? As in John Winchester?" I asked, and they looked at me, shocked.

"You know our dad?" Sam asked, and my eyebrows shot up.

"Your dad? John's your dad? Mary was your mom?" I asked, and Dean looked glared at me.

"How do you know all that?" he asked me suspiciously and a little threateningly.

"Sorry. My name is Annabelle Keynes," I introduced myself, and just as I was about to continue, Dean cut me off,

"'Keynes'? As in Andrew Keynes?" he asked, and I nodded with a small smile.

"Who?" Sam asked, and Dean sighed, slightly annoyed, before looking at his brother.

"Andrew Keynes was dad's best friend and one of the best hunters in the world, Sammy," he explained to Sam as if he were a little kid.

"That's my Dad," I smiled, a little proud. "So I'm guessing you're both hunters, then,"

"Yeah," Dean nodded, although Sam looked a little distraught.

"And so are you, I'm assuming," he said, trying to shake whatever it was in his eyes off.

"Yes," I smiled.

"A beautiful girl and a skilled hunter; bad-ass," Dean commented, making me chuckle. Instead of the father, I found the sons.


	2. Constance Welch

**Thank you everyone, so much, for the reviews! I really appreciate! Hope you continue to comment, and I hope you like this story!**

*Annabelle's P.O.V.*

"So, why are you looking for our dad?" Sam asked me curiously as he, Dean, and I slowly walked down the street.

"Your mom and my mom were murdered the same night, and in the same way," I answered, making Sam's eyes widen. Dean however, didn't seem surprised. But then again, it seems he already knows my family's history. "My dad, before he was murdered, spent four years trying to figure out what killed them, but didn't find a clue. I have also been searching for the past twelve years, but I still have no clue what it was. I'm hoping that John could at least have the slightest idea by now, because I am honestly lost,"

"Well, dad spent more than twenty years trying to figure out what that thing was," Dean started and stopped walking, making me and Sam do so as well, taking out his tape recorder out of his pocket. "And he left me that voice mail two days ago," He said, before clicking 'play'.

_'Dean... Something big is starting to happen, I think it's... I need to try and figure out what's going on... It may be... Be very careful, Dean. We're all in danger,'_ I heard, what I think is, John's voice, but I had to really concentrate to make out what he was saying because of the loud hissing noise in the background, not to mention that the tape recorder seemed to be pretty old and was failing to work properly.

"'It may be'..." I trailed off as I repeated John's voice in my head. "Could he mean the thing that killed our mothers?" I asked, and Dean shrugged.

"I have no idea. But it's definitely something to look into,"

"You boys do know there's EVP on that, right?" I asked, and Sam nodded while Dean scowled.

"Yes, we do know that," he snapped, making me raise my arms in mock surrender. "Which is why I slowed it down, ran it trough a Gold Wave, and took out the hiss. And this is what I got," he said, before clicking 'play' again.

_'I can never go home,'_ I heard a woman's voice whisper.

"'I can never go home,'" I repeated quietly, before looking at the two brothers. "Well, that girl did say that, according to the local legend, there's a woman hitchhiking and killing the men. Maybe it's the same one," I suggested, and Sam nodded.

"I've been thinking that, too," he said, and I nodded with a small smile.

"Okay, then. Let's go do some research," I said, and proceeded to keep walking.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Dean stepped in front of me, blocking my way. "Who said you're coming with us?"

"Well, you can't stop me," I said, "I want answers, and I'm not leaving the two of you until we find John and he gives them to me. Understood?" Dean just looked me in the eyes, but didn't protest, so I smiled sweetly. "Great. Let's go,"

*10 Minutes Later*

I sat on a chair next to Sam as Dean sat at a computer in Jericho's public library, doing research. He typed in, 'Female Murder Hitchhiking' and clicked 'GO', but there was no results.

"Let me try," Sam whispered, trying to grab a hold of the mouse, but Dean slapped his hand away.

"I got it," he said loudly, obviously not remembering that you're supposed to be quiet in a library. Sam however, merely rolled his eyes and pushed Dean's chair away, taking his spot at the computer, while I moved closer as well. "Dude," Dean snapped, before punching Sam in the shoulder as he moved his chair back to sit next to him. "You're such a control freak," he muttered, as Sam typed in, 'Female Murder Centennial Highway'. He then clicked, 'GO', but once again, there were no results. The younger Winchester sighed and leaned back in his chair, while Dean looked at him in annoyance. "Well, professor? Where's your research?" he mocked, making me sigh and roll my eyes.

"Would you stop acting like a four-year-old?" I asked in annoyance, making Dean look at me instead.

"Why don't you try then?" he suggested in irritation.

"Fine," I agreed, and Sam pushed himself back in his chair so that I could take his place by the computer, while he moved his chair to sit on my right. "Okay, so angry spirits are born out of violent deaths, right?"

"Yeah,"

"So maybe it's not murder," I said, and typed in, 'Female Suicide Centennial Highway', before clicking, 'GO'. I allowed a small smile to grow on my lips as I saw one result, 'Suicide on Centennial', and looked over at Dean in triumph, to which he simply rolled his eyes. "This was 1981. Constance Welch, 24 years old, jumps off Sylvania Bridge and drowns in the river,"

"Does it say why she did it?" Dean asked, and I nodded.

"Yeah," I sighed, a bit of sadness lacing my voice.

"What?"

"An hour before they found her, she calls 911. Her two little kids are in the bathtub, she leaves them alone for a minute, and when she comes back, they aren't breathing. Both die," I summarized the article. "'Our babies were gone and Constance just couldn't bear it,' said husband, Joseph Welch,"

"That bridge look familiar to you two?" Dean asked, and we all looked at the picture of Sylvania Bridge.

*Night*

"So this is where Constance took the swan dive," Dean said as he, Sam, and I all stood on the Sylvania Bridge, looking down at the rushing river beneath us.

"So you think dad would've been here?" Sam asked, and I sighed.

"Well, John's chasing the same story, and we're chasing him," I replied as I pushed off the railing and started following Dean, who was slowly making his way back to his amazing car, '67 Chevy Impala, and my amazing car, '68 Chevy Chevelle.

"Exactly," Dean nodded. "Now, we keep digging until we find him. Might take a while,"

"Dean!" Sam called, and I turned around, only to see him stop and look at his older brother in exasperation. "I told you, I've got to get back by Mon-"

"Monday. Right," Dean nodded, finally turning around to look at his brother. "The interview,"

"Yeah,"

"Yeah, I forgot. You're really serious about this, aren't you? You think you're just gonna become some lawyer? Marry a girl?"

"Maybe. Why not?"

"Does Jessica know the truth about you?" Dean asked, leading me to a conclusion that this 'Jessica' is either Sam's girlfriend or fiancee. "I mean, does she know about the things you've done?"

"No, and she's not ever going to know," Sam replied, stepping forward.

"Well, that's healthy," Dean nodded sarcastically as I took a few steps back, not wanting to get in the middle of this argument. "You can pretend all you want, Sammy. But sooner or later you're gonna have to face up to who you really are," Dean said, turning around to walk back to the cars.

"And who is that?" Sam asked as he followed his brother, with me following the two of them silently.

"You're one of us!" Dean exclaimed with a small smile, although it wasn't sincere.

"No! I'm not like you or Annabelle," Sam said, stepping in front of Dean to block his way. "This is not going to be my life,"

"Well, you have a responsibility to-"

"To dad? And his crusade? If it weren't for pictures, I wouldn't even know what mom looks like. And what difference would it make? Even if we do find the thing that killed her and Annabelle's mom, mom's gone. And she isn't coming back," Dean obviously had enough of Sam's speech as he lunged forward and grabbed his younger brother by the collar of his shirt, pushing him against a metal post on the bridge.

"Don't talk about her like that," Dean said as I slowly walked towards them, and I was quite surprised to hear how soft his voice had suddenly become. But then again, it shouldn't have been much of a surprise, since I often reacted the same way Dean just did when someone spoke of my mom. I may have been only three years old when she died, but I still have memories of her, and Dean was probably my age or even a year or two older when Mary died, so he, most likely, has even more memories of his mom than I do of mine. I completely understand why he got upset.

I started to slowly walk forward, not wanting the two brothers to get in a fight, when something caught my eye, making me freeze.

"Um, hate to interrupt, but..." I pointed at the young woman with dark brown hair and in a white, torn dress, which was definitely made for summer and not the kind of weather that we have now, who was standing on the very edge of the bridge, making the two brothers also look over. Dean let go of Sam, and they both looked at the woman with wide eyes as they took a few steps forward. The woman looked over at us, her eyes full of pain and sadness. It was then I realized that this woman looks exactly like the one in the picture we saw in the article about Constance Welch. This must be Constance.

Constance looked stared at us for a moment, before stepping off the edge of the bridge and falling down into the river. Sam, Dean, and I immediately ran over to where she was standing and looked down, but didn't see anything or anyone below.

"Where did she go?" Dean asked.

"I don't know," Both Sam and I answered quietly, before we all turned around as we heard two engines start and saw two pairs of bright lights shine in our three of us stepped away from the railing and looked at my and Dean's cars with wide, confused eyes.

"What the..." I trailed off, staring at the two cars.

"Who's driving your cars?" Sam asked, and Dean and I simultaneously pulled out our car keys from our pockets. Sam looked at us with wide eyes, before the cars suddenly started driving toward us. "Go! Go! Go!" Sam shouted as we all turned around and started running, trying to outrun the cars. We ran down the bridge, but to no avail; the cars were much faster than us, so we moved tot he last resort: we leaped off of the bridge, jumping over the railing.


	3. Woman in White

**I know, I know, I'm sorry for not updating for such a long time, but I promise I will update more often from now on! Thank you all for your patience! I hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

*Annabelle's P.O.V.*

I heard grunting above me, and looked up, only to see Sam pulling himself fully onto the railing right underneath the bridge level. As soon as his feet were out of the way, I used all of the strength in my biceps to pull myself up onto the railing I was hanging on to with my hands, the railing being the only thing keeping me from falling into the river beneath us.

"Annabelle!" Sam called, and I looked up at him as I managed to pull the top half of my body up onto the railing beneath him.

"I'm okay," I assured as I managed to get my legs up and join Sam on the other railing, both of us holding on to the bridge top level, "Where's your brother?" I asked as I glanced around, not seeing the older Winchester anywhere. Sam's eyes widened as he quickly glanced around as well, before we both looked down at the rushing river.

"Dean!" we both yelled, before noticing a man crawling out of the river, completely covered in mud.

"Hey. Are you alright?" Sam asked, and nodded.

"I'm super!" he called, and I couldn't help but chuckle a little. Sam also laughed a short laugh, before we both cautiously got to our feet, still on the railing. We then grabbed onto the metal barrier of the bridge, and our arms to fling ourselves over it, landing safely on the bridge. Sam and I shared a look, before sighing in relief.

* * *

*5 Minutes Later*

"Your car alright?" Sam asked his brother as Dean checked the Impala. Dean met up with us on the bridge, covered in mud from head to toe, as soon as he managed to catch his breath, and he checked the Impala, while I checked my car.

"Yeah, whatever she did to it, it seems alright now," Dean replied, leaning against his car.

"Yeah, I can't say the same thing about mine," I said, and the two brothers looked over at me, before sharing a glance and walking over to where I was standing next to my car, or rather what was left of it. From behind, the car looked fine, but in the front, the whole hood was completely destroyed as it was slammed into one of the metal posts of the bridge. I could bet all of my money that the engine, as well as everything else on the inside was completely destroyed, not even worth fixing. The post was embedded in my car from the very front all the way to the backseat, and that made it nearly split in half from the front.

"Whoa," Dean muttered as he and Sam stared at my car with wide eyes.

"Mm-hmm," I nodded, using all my willpower to not cause a storm, "That Constance chick - what a bitch!" I yelled.

"Well, she doesn't want us digging around, that's for sure," Sam noted, and I sighed as I looked at my destroyed baby, "So where's the trail go from here, genius?" Sam turned to his brother, who only threw his hands up in the air as he blew out a breath.

"Well," I started as I opened the back door of my car, with a bit of trouble seeing as it was kind of jammed, and grabbed three big bags that were in the backseat, "It looks like I'm stuck with you," I said, turning back to the Winchesters, before stopping abruptly as I smelled the horrendous odor and turning to Dean. "You smell like a toilet,"

* * *

*The Next Day*

"One room, please," Dean told the older man at the registration desk in the nearest hotel we found as he threw his fake credit card on the desk.

"You guys having a reunion or something?" the man at the desk asked as he looked at Dean's card, making us shared a confused glance.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"That other guy, Bert Aframian," the man said, and I leaned over to Sam, whom I was standing closest to because I didn't want to be around Dean when he stunk as bad as he did now.

"John?" I whispered quietly, and he nodded.

"He came in and bought out a room for the whole month," the man continued, and I shared a look with the boys, "Alright, here it is. Room 11," the man said, before handing us a key to out hotel room and handing Dean the card back. Sam and I gave him a nod in thanks, before the three of us made our way down the hallways. Thankfully, the man gave us a room right next to the one John resided in, and Sam took care of picking the lock, while Dean and I stood guard.

"What's in these?" Dean asked, and I turned to look at him, only to see him looking down at the three bags in my hands. He and Sam both offered to help me carry them earlier, so each of us carried only one bag instead of me being stuck with three.

"These two have my clothes, shoes, my hair brush, tooth brush, and all the other necessities," I said as I held up the two bags in my right hand, before holding up the largest bag in my left hand, "And this one has all my weapons," I said, and Dean whistled lowly, making me crack a smile. He opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted when a hand grabbed his shoulder and another grabbed mine from behind, pulling us into John's room. Sam quickly closed the door before anyone noticed, and the three of us looked around the room.

Dean walked over to a nightstand by one of the beds and turned on the lamp, before picking up a leftover burger and sniffing it, only to reel back in disgust as Sam and I walked around the room.

"I don't think he's been here for a couple days at least," Dean said, while I crouched down beside a thick white line around the beds, touching it and rubbing it between my fingers.

"Salt," I confirmed what we all thought.

"Cat's-eye shells," Sam continued for me, "He was worried. trying to keep something from coming in," he said, while Dean looked at one of the walls decorated with different articles, photos, and such, "What do you got here?" Sam asked after a moment, and the two of us walked over to join Dean as he looked at the pictures of different men.

"Centennial highway victims," Dean replied, as I continued to look around the room while listening to him at the same time, "I don't get it. Different me, different jobs, ages, ethnicities," he spoke, but I started walking away from them as I caught sight of the papers pinned to the wall on the other side of the room, "There's always a connection, right? What do these guys have in common?" Dean continued, and neither Sam nor I answered, seeing as we had no idea. But then my eyes fell on the piece of paper that read: Woman in White. My brows furrowed for a second, before I walked over to the wall where that piece of paper was pinned.

I inspected the different articles and pictures, before letting out a small chuckle as I shook my head.

"Your dad figured it out," I spoke up, and they turned around to look at me.

"What do you mean?" Dean asked.

"He found the same article we did," I replied, pointing to the printed copy of the article I read in the Jericho Public Library. "Constance Welch. She's a woman in white,"

"You sly dogs," Dean commented, turning his head to look at the pictures of the victims, before turning back around to look at me and Sam. "Alright, so if we're dealing with a woman in white, Dad would have found the corpse and destroyed it," I scoffed quietly at the 'if', before shaking my head.

"Well, she might have another weakness," I said.

"No, Dad would want to make sure," Dean said, and I had to force back an irritated sigh as he and Sam walked over to me. "He'd dig her up. Does it say where she's buried?"

"No, not that I can tell," I replied.

"Well, if I were Dad, I'd go ask her husband," Sam said, tapping the photo of Constance's husband.

"If he's still alive," I added, and he nodded in agreement.

"Alright, why don't you two see, uh, if you can find an address. I'm gonna get cleaned up," Dean spoke up, and Sam and I nodded as I picked up my bags from the floor and placed them on one of the beds.

"Hey, Dean?" Sam called, making his older brother stop and turn around, "What I said earlier about Mom and Dad - I'm sorry," he said, but Dean held up his hand.

"No chick-flick moments," he said, and Sam let out a small chuckle.

"Alright," he nodded, "Jerk,"

"Bitch," was Dean's reply before he went to the bathroom, and I chuckled, beyond amused, while Sam laughed. However, I stopped as I saw a worn photo sticking out from underneath the frame of the mirror by the wall, and took a few steps forward before pulling it out and looking at it.

In the picture was a man around his early 40's, with two boys on either of his sides. One looked around 12, while the other looked around 8.

"Hey, Sam," I called, and he turned around.

"Yeah?" I held up the photo, and he looked at it in slight disbelief before walking over to me and taking it out of my hand, staring at it for a while. I couldn't help the small smile that grew on my lips as I saw his eyes soften.


End file.
